Loyal Royal
by ForAllTheOtherReasons
Summary: "Many Royal friends, ha lil' sis?" Ramona asked "Well you know... we have a very strong sense of loyalty, if they are friends, you really don't have labels for them" Cerise notices her sister's odd behavior and tries to figure out the cause, all while fearing it might have something to do with her Royal frienships. But she might just discover another side of her Big Bad Sister.


**So, my trip got delayed, that's why I decided to take this story from the dusty shelf and update today. I actually wrote this some time ago (before even writing Crown Me Knight), but didn't published it, so now it's finally here, I hope you will enjoy it. It's more of the style of Roomies than that of my series, so here we go!**

* * *

Cerise waited by the forest, it was already 7:15 and her sister hadn't show up for their morning jog. She exhaled fixing her hood before feeling someone pulling her from behind.

"Morning, lil sis" Ramona said in a very raspy voice

"There you are, I was starting to think you wouldn't come"

"Sorry, I just had a late start today" she smiled stretching "ready to bite the dust?"

"I doubt you can keep up"

"Well, let's hurry up! I am starving, and nothing tastes better than a good stake after a run" Ramona stated as they both started to run into the forest. They loved their time together, since in the depths of the woods, no one could judge them or look down on them for being friends outside the book. Even better, there they could be sisters with no fear of revealing their family secret.

"So, hey, how is Villianology with dad?"

"Good, actually, he encouraged the whole group to prank a hero, so heads up, I will have to do my assignment on you"

"Teaser" Cerise laughed noticing her sister was slowing the pace.

"I really don't know how that Cheshire kid got into his class, but she sure enjoyed the homework, 'cause yesterday the future Queen of Hearts was screaming to cut her head off"

"That's Lizzie, alright"

"Another friend of yours?"

"You could say"

"Many Royal friends, ha lil' sis?" she asked smiling

"Well you know... we have a very strong sense of loyalty, if they are friends, you really don't have labels for them"

"Yeah" Ramona answered looking at the horizon lost in thought.

Cerise tried to stay at her rhythm, but soon enough her sister went into a full stop to catch her breath. She rested her hands on her knees bending over to recover.

"Are you...alright?" Cerise asked a bit concerned

"Yeah, I just...could use some breakfast"

"Well, let's make an early appearance at the castleteria then, hopefully no one will see us there, we can eat together"

"Sounds good, lil' sis" she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they both made their way back to the school.

They sat together and Ramona devoured her steak, Cerise wasn't that hungry, she was actually impressed by her sister's appetite.

Ramona took a sip of her coffee and sighted content "I really needed this, it will be a tough day ahead of me"

"Much to do?"

"Yeah" she gazed distantly at the other side of the castleteria. Some students were arriving, among them were Duchess, Justine and Melody. Cerise followed her gaze trying to figure out, just what was that she was gazing upon.

"Aren't they going to present a performance for the next school fair?" asked Cerise.

"Yes, Babba Yaga has been pushing them to their limits, I kind of feel bad for them. At least they didn't skip breakfast this time, they will be exhausted by the end of the week"

"Hey, they are athletes too, other kind of athletes, but still, they will manage"

"You are right" Ramona exhaled tiredly going back to her coffee.

* * *

The next classes, Cerise couldn't help but to notice her sister was falling asleep. Still with all the attitude of a Bad Wolf and a Rebel, she would get her feet up the desk and simply snooze during the lecture. Many professors called her attention, but she didn't mind any of them. But why was she so tired?

After the final bell rang, Cerise caught up to her.

"Hey, Ramona..."

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"A couple of friends and I are going to the tea-shop, want to join us?"

"I'm sorry, Cerise, I have... something to do"

"But, it will be with the Wonderlandians, you haven't met Bunny or Alistair and Raven will be there, she knows about..." she gestured to the ears.

"I would love to, but I can't, not tonight, soon though, promise"

"Ok, then" she said a bit disappointed "See you tomorrow for our jog?"

"Ye-yeah, of course" Ramona smiled "until tomorrow"

* * *

Cerise gazed into her cup, everything around her was upside down while Maddie jumped here and there giving cupcakes and cookies to everyone.

"Why so silent?" asked Raven to her.

"What?" Cerise looked up

"You been awfully quiet, something bothers you?"

"Not really, I was just thinking about my...um, Ramona, you know?"

"Yeah, I thought you were going to invite her over"

"I did, she couldn't come or...didn't want to, I don't know, she has been acting strange"

"This must be new to her, you told me she lived at the reserve, so being around so many students can be quite different"

"Yeah…you might be right; she is a lone wolf after all"

"See? Nothing to worry about" she squeezed her arm encouragingly and went back to the chat.

But Cerise couldn't help but to think that Ramona might have been avoiding her Royal friendships.

* * *

It was already 8:10 in the morning and there was no sign of Ramona. Cerise gave up and did the next best thing than waiting.

She knocked and took a stpe back in the empty halls, luckily it was Saturday and no one would be up that early. But to her utter surprise, the person to open the door wasn't her sister.

"Oh! Cerise, hi!" Justine opened, letting her in while looking for her slippers.

"Hello, Justine" she walked in, she didn't expect to see her up "Is my s- _villain_ up?" she caught herself about to slip.

"Ramona?" she gazed to her side of the room "barely" she giggled "she sure embraces the part of her destiny when she can stay in bed like a grumpy granny" she teased lightly for her roommate to hear.

The wolf heir was struggling between waking up and snoozing off.

"Hey" she went to her side. Ramona growled back as an answer "are you…skipping our jog today?"

"Wha-? Oh, sorry lil' Cerise" she yawned, her ears folding back.

"Are you sure you are…?" she tilted her head.

"Yeah, seems like I will have to prank you another day for my Villanology assignment"

"Sorry girls, but I have to go to dance practices, see you later" Justine waved goodbye before closing the door.

"Water" came Ramona's raspy voice.

"What?" Justine asked before snapping her fingers "right, my water bottle, thanks, Ramona" she gracefully took it from her desk and rushed through the door.

Once alone, Cerise dropped the hood and gazed worriedly to her sister.

"Ramona, what's going on?"

"I'm just lacking some sleep, sis, no big deal"

"But why-?"

"How about we just go for breakfast and take it easy for today?"

Cerise shrugged, but obliged, she loved spending time with her sister, no matter what they were doing.

They spend the day at the gardens and forest, away from people, it seemed to suit them better that way. And by the end of the day, they were just watching movies in Cerise 's dorm.

Ramona gazed at the clock, it was a little past ten. She stretched and growled very wolf like, then stood up "I had a great time, sis, see you tomorrow"

"You are leaving?" she asked "But it's not that late.

"I know, but I should be back on my dorm" she pointed behind her walking to the door "I will see you tomorrow, though"

"Ok" Cerise exhaled "see you then"

"And be prepared, I have to prank you"

"You are ruining all your elements of surprise; you know?"

"Hey, I am your sister before your villain" she smirked "night" she walked to the door and disappeared.

Cerise gave into the idea of calling it a night and put her hood back on, Cedar could walk in any minute. But just when she was settled, she found her sister's phone on the bed.

"Ramona" she complaint to herself. So she decided to give it back to her. She walked in the dark halls to her dorm. But before she could knock, the door swung open and a ballerina danced across the threshold.

"Justi-?" she was about to touch her, but her sister followed.

"Don't wake her up" she asked in her deep, husky voice.

"Ramona?" she questioned. Her sister was still dressed, a cup of coffee on her hand while she watched every movement of the ballerina "What's going on?" she pointed at her sister's roommate.

Ramona shrugged dismissively "Justine sneaks out every other night to dance, she will faint from exhaustion one of these days or get herself into trouble, but she can't control it when she sleeps, so I follow"

"So…you spend every night watching out for her?"

Ramona gazed away sheepishly "Well yes…she is alright for a Royal. We've become friends. And with this big recital so soon, she has put extra pressure on herself. Little does she know she has been working over hours this whole week"

"So that's why you are so off, you have barely even slept" she connected the dots thrilled.

"I just worry, she has been very kind despite me being Rebel" she grinned "You aren't the only loyal one, you know?"

Cerise smiled broadly "So you are Loyal to a Royal?"

"I would say I am Royal Loyal"

* * *

 **There we go! I know it's sort of silly, but still, I like it alright and I hope you will like it too. I have been working on a little story called "A Daring's Quest", which I planned to update before the big Epic Winter release but now I am nos sure I will be able to, but still, that story will be updated soon. And I happily say this again, THANKS for the SUPPORT! And see you!**


End file.
